


Wine

by HappyVoidHarmony



Series: Little things [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hangover, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Miraxus Day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyVoidHarmony/pseuds/HappyVoidHarmony
Summary: She hadn't meant for it to happen like that.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Series: Little things [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750921
Kudos: 16





	Wine

She hadn’t meant for it to happen like that.

It had to happen someday, of course. They had been seeing each other for other a year now, it was time to stop making it a secret.

Of course, it hadn’t been a real secret for a long time now. Everyone knew even if she couldn’t herself figure out how. Mostly gossips, she thought to herself one day while scraping a used glass of beer that desperately needed it.

She had tried, not being embarrassed about it, and even if she could now mention it to her siblings without blushing at the thought, she still had a hard time making conversation about him, let alone professing her eternal love in front of an audience.

They hadn’t liked it, her siblings, one thought she shouldn’t have hidden it that long, and the other thought her boyfriend was an ass. Which he was, but that wasn’t really the problem, at least not now.

So, yes, she had hidden it a bit longer than expected, but it was just so comfortable. She loved the guild, she truly loved them all, but they could be so loud, and clearly didn’t know any boundaries. And if in the beginning, she had been just afraid they might make everything more complicated than it should have been by asking the wrong questions at the wrong times, they had kept it this way because it was kind of great in its own way.

There was something enthralling about it, sneaking around together. Spending the night with him, waking up next to him and maybe extend the morning a little at his place eating breakfast or just taking a particularly long shower, before heading to the hall and live her normal as it had been for years (except some mishaps but who cared about that ?), serving drinks and being her sweet self, seeing him making quite an entrance as he got usually attacked by someone (Natsu) before getting to the bar and smiling at him like she just didn’t spend the very last hours in his arms (even if it had been quite a battle to get there).

It was comfortable.

But for it to happen like that, that was the absolute worst.

She had woken up with the worst hangover she’d had in years, barely even remembering anything after one more (chosen with a terrible lack of wisdom) glass of wine and getting one of the worst migraine of all time (from someone that used to fight monsters that was saying something). She had looked around her, praying in her heart she hadn’t been stupid enough to throw all her happiness away to sleep with some guy she didn’t even remember meeting, and had just smiled when his blond hair had flashed before her eyes, peacefully snoozing right next to her in his bed. But then, she had noticed.

She was naked.

And he was probably too.

And she wasn’t remembering anything about sleeping with him.

And that was really awkward.

He had woken up then as she was contemplating the wall, desperately trying to catch some left memory in her brain, she remembered something now. She remembered he had been warm, and hadn’t seemed willing to leave one part of her skin untouched, and it had felt good.

He opened an eye, slightly frowning before extending an arm to get her closer and nuzzle in her neck. She giggled and fought her migraine only to whisper :

“Hey, dragon. Slept well ?”

He had grunted. She had smiled. And they just stayed there for while.

“Demon ?” He had called after a few minutes that she realized was more like an hour.

She had hummed, too much in pain to talk again just yet.

“I have no idea what you’re doing here.”

And she had laughed, it had hurt but she had just laughed while he was trying to fight his eyelids that clearly didn’t want the sun to reach his eyes. She had slipped a hand between his golden locks and stroked as he settled again against her. Her hiccups had stopped, and she had found it in her to open her mouth, that probably smelled very much like shit right now.

“Me neither.”

He had laughed at that and she had just smiled again, because they looked so stupid now it was almost impossible not to giggle. But it was fine, they were just fine.

She had tried to remember the night before, but it was all so blurry in her head, her mind was only filled with isolated pictures whose order she couldn’t for the sake of her just figure out. The whole thing had felt like a dream.

The whole guild had put a big party together to celebrate the guild’s first anniversary since they had re-build it after being disbanded for a year. They even had invited the other guilds to celebrate with them and thank them again for the help for the big battle that had followed. She had been really stressed out about the whole thing because if keeping the pace was already quite hard at normal times, it was obviously going to be ten times worse this time.

The master had only announced her the day before that she wouldn’t be working and that they could certainly afford some waitresses (she highly doubted that but they were already paid so it was hard to refuse) so she could enjoy the festivities and actually drink some of the alcohol she was usually serving.

And she did. Way too much.

She grumbled again as she left Laxus’ place that morning, walking down the stairs, hoping the painkillers would keep her head from exploding.

It had been quite fun, drinking and making fun of everything, not caring about the organization at all. She had cared a little in the beginning, all anxious about those poor waitresses that had to do her job. But then Cana had kept refilling her glass and she hadn’t really cared about anything after. She remembered making fun of people and ask really awkward questions about some of the guildmates’ love life. It had been embarrassing for them but she was enjoying herself so much getting a little more rude towards Erza, and the others of course, she hadn’t cared much.

But she had cared about him. He had been looking so hot that night she was practically sure everyone had noticed the look she had given him on occasions when she thought nobody was looking (but with her level of intoxication, they probably noticed). She remembered him being quite intoxicated too, less than her, she thought, because he had that sexy smirk he only had with her or when trying to make a very rude point. She even remembered asking Cana if she was the only one finding him hotter when you could see his fangs.

“You can’t be that wasted.” She had just replied, laughing way too loud.

She had passed the grand wooden doors with a sigh, determined to keep a straight face and not let anyone find out she had just regained control of themselves. She walked towards the bar with her usual smile, gotten behind it without any accident, except maybe her foot almost getting tangled with the step. She had put her bag down before getting to work, nobody really seeming to pay any attention to her, the majority only drinking softs and probably dealing with a hangover themselves.

She had worked for a good hour without any interruption. Realizing she might actually get away with it without any awkward conversation.

But then Erza had approached, and asked her if she remembered clutching to Laxus like a baby panda.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Miraxus Day everyone !


End file.
